To Marry A Type 40
by alloftimeandspacemelodypond
Summary: 2nd in the 'Insane Child Of The TARDIS' series. The Doctor and his TARDIS' daughter Totter have saved the universe, stopping the cracks in time but at a cost. The Silence are coming for them, River and the Ponds. How will Totter react to the Silence AND meeting her mother in human form? All the while The Doctor and Totter's wedding plans are getting put off more and more... 11/OC
1. An Invite

The Doctor walked along the TARDIS hallways, stopping in the doorway to the console room. He peered down with a smile, looking at his fiancee kneeling on the floor by the jump seat, her hair pulled up into a bun, dressed in a pair of blue pyjamas. He smiled, realising they were in fact a pair of his from his second incarnation, when he was a small man, about the same height as Totter, although the pyjamas were a little too big for her. The Doctor glanced at his watch, realising that The TARDIS had just entered it's morning cycle, and made his way down the stairs.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

Totter looked up with a smile, holding up a silver photo frame. The Doctor walked over to her, sitting down on the jump seat and taking it from her. He turned it over, laughing at the photo inside of the both of them with Amy, Rory and River, after a run in at a spa on the Last Moon of Poosh not long before their adventure with the Silurians.

"You're so sweet." He laughed, placing a kiss to her head. He got up, attaching the frame to the top of the console just below the time rotor as Totter got up, peering over his shoulder with a smile.

"We have a letter by the way." She said. He looked round at her with a questioning look and she walked round the console, picking a envelope up and taking a piece of card out of the already opened envelope. "Time, date, coordinates." She handed it out to him and he carfeully took it, reading. "I think it's an invitation."

The Doctor nodded, looking up at her, eyeing the pyjamas, "You better get changed then."

Totter pouted, "But these are oh so comfy!" She giggled, turning and flying off through the hallways without a second glance from The Doctor.


	2. The Impossible Astronaut

_**A/N - Not my greatest chapter I feel, but hope you enjoy. **_

_**Do review though, reviews mean you like the story, and it makes me feel better, hehe! :) **_

A man in restoration dress strode through a door, shoving a servant to the side. "Out of my way!" He cried. He reached a second set of door, pulling on them to find them locked. On the other side of the door, The Doctor's clothes were cast over on a stool. "Doctor! Totter!" Along with some paints and a palette. "Doctor, Totter!" On a canvas, a picture of The Doctor in a god-like pose in clouds, holding a trident in one hand, the other on his hip, a red cloth washed over his hips. "Doctor! Totter!" The man suddenly burst through the door, sword drawn, with two men behind him. He looked angrily over at Totter, dressed a period brown dress, "Totter!" He shouted at her angrily. "Now, where's the Doctor?!"

Totter laughed nervously, "Doctor who?" A muffled sneeze suddenly came from under her dress and the man pulled up the hem with his sword. A naked Doctor peered out, squeezing Totter's calf in reassurance.

"You know, this isn't nearly as bad it looks." The Doctor said.

* * *

On Earth, Rory unpacked groceries, putting things away in the fridge as Amy paced the kitchen, reading aloud from a book.

"At the personal intervention of the King, the unnamed doctor and Totter were incarcerated without trial in the Tower Of London." Amy read.

Rory looked over, squashing up an empty carrier bag, "OK, but it doesn't have to be him." He said.

"Two nights later a magical sphere some 20 feet across was seen floating away from the tower, bearing the mysterious doctor and Totter aloft."

"OK..." Rory sighed, nodding in defeat. "It's them."

"There's more."

* * *

A british man, dressed in his underclothes, lay on his stomach on a dolly in some sort of underground tunnel, glancing up at the hole above him.

"Doctor, Totter, what can you see?" He asked.

The Doctor's head popped down, looking at the man, "Is the commandant's office painted a sort of green colour with a big flag on the wall?" He asked as alarms blared and beams glowed down from above him. "I think the answer's probably yes."

Totter's head popped down, the ends of her purple hair gently sweeping against the mud. "Activate running mode!" She imitated K9, grinning innocently like a child.

* * *

Amy slammed the book shut, laying side by side with Rory on the couch.

"It's like _he's_ being deliberately ridiculous, trying to attract our attention." Amy said. "And Totter's making it worse cause she loves it just as much!" She looked over at the TV, playing Laurel and Hardy. "Are you watching this again?"

"I've explained the jokes." Rory said as the doorbell rang and Amy got up to the door. "So what are you saying?" He asked, picking up the book. "Do you really think he's back there trying to wave to us out of history books?" As he looked away, he missed The Doctor dancing on screen with Laurel and Hardy, before Totter's head popped up, taking up the whole screen. She pulled back and grinned, waving at the screen, mouthing 'Hello baby Ponds!'.

"It's the sort of thing they'd do." Amy called back to her husband, taking a letter from the postman. "Thanks." She nodded, shutting the door and heading back into the living room.

"Yeah, but why?"

"They said they'd be in touch."

"Two months ago."

"Two months is nothing. They're up to something, I know they are, you know him." She said, opening up the blue letter in her hand. She pulled out a piece of card, looking at it intently.

"What is it? Amy?"

"A date, a time, a map reference. I think it's an invitation." She mumbled, running a finger over the invite.

"From who?"

"It's not signed. Look, TARDIS blue!" She grinned, tossing the letter at him.

* * *

Inside Stormcage, rain pouring outside through the window, an identical envelope landed on the bed. River picked it up, opening up the letter and looked away with a wicked smile.

* * *

Alarms blared and men raced down the hall, a guard on the phone.

"You'd better get down here, sir." He said nervously. "She's doing it again. Dr Song, sir. She's...packing. Says she's going to some planet called...America."

* * *

A yellow school bus stopped in the middle of the road and Amy and Rory stopped off.

"Thanks!" Amy called back.

"You're very welcome." The driver replied.

"Uh! This is it, yeah?" Amy asked as Rory looked around. "The right place?"

"Nowhere, middle of?" Rory nodded as the bus drove off. "Yeah, this is it."

Behind them, laying on a pink station wagon was The Doctor, wearing a stetson, Totter, dressed in baby blue jean short dungarees and a pair of ankle brown boots with her hair pulled into a pony tail, leaning against the bonnet.

"Howdy!" The Doctor called.

Amy and Rory looked round, grinning at the two of them.

"Doctor!" Amy cheered.

"Ha-ha! It's the Ponds!" He laughed, getting off the car.

"It's the baby Ponds!" Totter cheered, running over and throwing her arms around the two of them, squeezing them.

"Pond One and Pond Two!" The Doctor laughed as Totter pulled away and he hugged Amy. "Hello, Ponds, come here!"

"So someone's been then, eh?" Amy chuckled, pulling back and looking a the Doctor and Totter.

"Did you see us?" Totter asked eagerly.

"Of course! Stalkers!"

"Flirt." The Doctor countered.

"Husband." Rory added.

"And Rory the Roman! Oh, come here!" He threw his arms around Rory, hugging him.

"Hey, nice hat." Rory said, nodding at the hat on his head.

"I wear a Stetson now, Stetsons are cool."

A gun fired and the stetson flew off The Doctor's head. The four of them looked round, sun in their eyes when River stepped in the way, smiling at them.

She blew on the muzzle of the gun, "Hello sweeties." She smirked.

* * *

The Doctor and Totter sat huddled next to each other in a booth in the diner, River opposite them, comparing diaries.

"Right then, where are we?" River asked, flicking through the pages. "Have we done Easter Island yet?"

"Yes, we've got Easter Island!" Totter said, peering at the diary The Doctor held.

"They worshipped you there! Have you seen the statues?"

Rory and Amy came over, carrying drinks, sitting down in the booth.

"Jim the Fish." The Doctor smiled.

"Oh, Jim the Fish!" River gasped. "How is he?"

"Still building his dam."

Rory looked at the three of them, "Sorry, what are you two doing?" He asked.

"They're both time travellers, so they never meet in the right order." Amy explained as they closed their diaries. "They're syncing their diaries." She turned to Totter and The Doctor. "So what's happening, then? Because you've been up to something."

"I've been running..." The Doctor began. "Faster than I've ever run, and I've been running my whole life, along with my TARDIS." He gripped Totter's hand gently as she shared a knowing look with River. "Now it's time for me to stop. And tonight I'm going to need you all with me."

"OK, we're here, what's up?"

"A picnic!" Totter said brightly, looking at Amy and Rory. "And then a trip. Somewhere different, somewhere brand-new."

"Where?"

"Space..." The Doctor smiled. "1969."

* * *

The Doctor, stretched out on a large picnic blanket, held up a wine bottle in excitement, the others sat around him.

"Salut!"

"Salut!" Everyone except Totter cheered, clinking their glasses.

"So when are we going to 1969?" Rory asked.

"And since when do _you_ drink wine?" Amy asked The Doctor, noticing Totter not drinking the wine.

"I'm 1,103 - I must have drunk it some time." The Doctor shrugged, taking a swig from the bottle before spitting it out. "Oh, wine's horrid! I thought it would taste more like the gums."

"1,103? You were 908 the last time we saw you."

The Doctor eyed her, "You've put on a couple of pounds. I wasn't going to mention it."

Amy looked up into the dunes, frowning at a figure, silhouetted against the sun.

"Who's that?" Amy mumbled.

"Who's who?" Rory asked.

Amy looked round at him with a frown, "Sorry, what?"

"What did you see? You said you saw someone."

"No, I didn't."

"Ah! The moon, look at it!" Totter interrupted, looking up at the moon.

"Of course, you lot did more than look, didn't you?" The Doctor asked. "Big silvery thing in the sky, you couldn't resist it. Quite right."

"The moon landing was in '69." Rory said. "Is that where we're going?"

"Oh, a lot more happens in '69 than anyone remembers. Human beings... I thought I'd never get done saving you."

At the top of the beach, a pickup truck pulled up and an older man stepped out. The Doctor stood up, pulling Totter to her feet before the two shared a small wave with the man.

"Who's he?" Amy asked as Rory and River stood up.

River looked out as an astronaut rose out of the water, "Oh, my God!" She gasped. Amy stood up and looked over at the astronaut in shock.

"You all need to stay back." The Doctor said sternly. "Whatever happens now, you do not interfere. Clear?" He turned to Totter, giving her a soft kiss. "I love you." He whispered, turning and walking over to the astronaut.

"That's an astronaut." Rory hissed to the three women. "That's an Apollo astronaut in the lake. Look."

The Doctor stopped in front of the astronaut, "Hello. It's OK, I know it's you." He said as the astronaut opened its visor. "Well then..."

The four of them watched silently as The Doctor spoke with the astronaut before he bowed his head and the astronaut raised its arm.

"What's he doing?" Amy whispered. Suddenly, the astronaut fired and The Doctor staggered backwards. "Doctor!" Amy shouted, running forward, only for Rory and River to hold her back whilst Totter watched, unemotional.

"Amy! Stay back!" River begged. "The Doctor said stay back!"

The astronaut fired again and The Doctor fell to his knees.

"No!"

"You have to stay back!"

"No!" Amy screamed, wriggling. The Doctor scrambled to his to feet, regeneration energy beginning to flow from his hands. "Doctor!"

The Doctor looked over at them, his gaze hovered over Totter and the two of them shared a heartbroken look, "I'm sorry." He whispered before tilting his head back, the regeneration energy bursting through him before the astronaut fired again and The Doctor collapsed to the ground, dead.

"No! Doctor!" River screamed, letting go of Amy and the both of them along with Rory sprinted down the beach towards The Doctor's body as the astronaut slowly walked back into the lake.

"Doctor, please!" Amy gasped as she and River dropped to their knees next to The Doctor's body. River pulled out her PDA, scanning The Doctor with it. "River... River!" River looked up sadly as the PDA beeped. "River..."

River stood up, grabbing her gun and firing at the astronaut a few times before running out of bullets.

"Of course not." She gulped.

"River, he can't be dead." Amy sobbed. "This is impossible."

At the top of the beach Totter slowly made her way down, followed by the man from the truck, stopping next to River.

"Whatever that was, it killed him in the middle of his regeneration cycle." River gulped, taking Totter's hand as she appeared next to her, squeezing it. "His body was already dead. He didn't make it to the next one."

"Maybe he's a clone or a duplicate or something."

"Canton." Totter said quietly, moving out of the way so the man could move round.

"I believe I can save you some time. That most certainly is the Doctor, and he is most certainly dead." The man said. "He said you'd need this." He picked up a red gas tank from behind him and set it at The Doctor's feet.

"Gasoline?" Rory asked.

"A Time Lord's body is a miracle." Totter mumbled, squeezing River's hand for comfort and laying her head on her shoulder.

"Even a dead one." River continued. "There are whole empires out there who'd rip this world apart for just one cell. We can't leave him here. Or anywhere."

Amy stroked The Doctor's face, sobbing, "Wake up! Go on, wake up, you stupid bloody idiot!" She cried, laying her head on his chest. "What do we do, Rory?"

"We're his friends. We do what the Doctor's friends always do." River said, picking up the gas can. "As we're told."

Rory looked over across the water, spotting a wooden boat, "There's a boat. If we're going to do this...let's do it properly."

* * *

Totter sat at the edge of the water, watching out into the darkness at The Doctor's burning body. Amy and Rory stood further behind her together, along with the man and River.

"Who are you?" River asked the man, not bothering to look at him, too bothered watching Totter with a look heartbreak. "Why did you come?"

"Same reason as you." The man replied, pulling a blue envelope from his pocket with the number 4 on. After a moment of hesitation, River also pulled out hers in comparison. "Dr Song... Amy... Rory. I'm Canton Everett Delaware III. I won't be seeing you again. But...you'll be seeing me." He picked up the gas can and turned away, walking up the beach.

"Four." River hissed to Amy and Rory.

"Sorry, what?" Rory frowned.

"The Doctor and Totter numbered the envelopes." She whispered, glancing over at Totter. "We need to go."

"Totter!" Rory called, taking a step forward, watching her sit cross legged on the edge of the beach. "Come on."

"Rory, leave her." River insisted.

Totter looked back with an innocent smile, "I'll be fine, baby Ponds." She said. "Go without me."

* * *

_**200 years previously (for The Doctor and Totter)...**_

Totter stepped out of The TARDIS, dressed in a simple white tank top, a pair of high waisted black shorts and pair of red converse shoes, her purple hair in loose curls down to her shoulder blades.

"This the place then?" She asked as The Doctor stepped out after her, shutting the door behind him.

The Doctor nodded, looking at his inside wrist at his watch, "2011."

"Maybe it's our baby Ponds." Totter suggested and The Doctor shrugged. He went to push the door to the bathroom they'd landed in when Totter grabbed his arm, stopping him. "What happened to the Oncoming Storm and his big entrance." The Doctor smirked, shaking his head. His eyes widened as she subtly reached inside her top, pulling out a straw and handing it to him. "It adds more fizz." She said, winking at him.

He cleared his throat, taking the straw from her and putting it in his mouth, turning back to the door. He had to admit, lately, Totter was still her innocent self, she'd always be that, but recently, she was so innocent that some things she said... she didn't realise they weren't so innocent.

"Come on." The Doctor said, pushing open the door. The two of them strolled into the diner to be met with River, Amy and Rory, staring at them, gobsmacked. The Doctor smiled, pointing at them.

"Baby Ponds!" Totter cheered, grinning at them.

"This is cold." River said dryly, looking at the two of them. "Even by your standards, this is cold."

"Or, "Hello," as people used to say." The Doctor said.

"Doctor?" Amy asked nervously, staring at him. "T-Totter?"

"I just popped out to get my special straw. It adds more fizz." Totter looked up at him and smirked as Amy walked up to them, staring, walking around them in a circle.

"You're OK." She gently touched The Doctor's chest. "How can you be OK?" She looked over at Totter. "How are you here?"

"Of course I'm OK, I'm always OK," The Doctor said, hugging her. "I'm the king of OK. Oh, that's a rubbish title, forget that title." He let go of her, shaking his head.

"Rory the Roman, that's a good title." Totter cheered. "Hello, Rory!" She threw her arms around him, hugging him before letting go as The Doctor turned to River. "And Dr River Song... Oh, you bad, bad girl, what trouble have you got for us this time?" With a look of pure anger River raised her hand, slapping him across the face. The Doctor looked over at Totter who watched, not bothered, clenching him jaw. "OK." He nodded, turning back to Totter. "I'm assuming that's for something I haven't done yet."

"Yes, it is." River nodded.

"Good, looking forward to it."

"I don't understand. How can you be here?" Rory asked, poking The Doctor in the chest, then looking at Totter.

"We were invited." Totter said, blinking. "Date, map reference. Same as you lot, I assume, otherwise it's a hell of a coincidence."

"River, what's going on?" Amy asked.

"Amy, ask The Doctor what age he is." River gulped.

"That's a bit personal." The Doctor mumbled.

"Tell her. Tell her what age you are."

"909."

"Yeah, but you said..." Amy began.

"So where does that leave us?" River asked, looking between The Doctor and Totter. "Jim the Fish? Have we done Jim the Fish yet?"

"Who's Jim the Fish?" The Doctor asked Totter, who just shrugged back at him.

"I don't understand." Amy mumbled.

Rory looked between everyone, everything clicking into place, "Yeah, you do." He nodded.

"I don't!" Totter cried, looking between everyone. "What are we all doing here?"

"We've been recruited." River lied quickly. "Something to do with space, 1969, and a man called Canton Everett Delaware III."

The Doctor put his arm around Totter's waist, walking away with her, "Recruited by who?" He asked as Totter looked up at him, confused.

"Someone who trusts you more than anybody else in the universe."

The Doctor looked down at Totter, who just shook her head back at him, "And who's that?" He asked.

"Spoilers."

* * *

The Doctor walked round the console, flicking switches as he went as Totter sat on the jump seat cross legged whilst Amy, Rory and River stood around, leaning against the railing.

"1969, that's an easy one. Funny how some years are easy." The Doctor said, walking round the console as he spoke. "Now, 1482, full of glitches. Now then, Canton Everett Delaware III, that was his name, yeah?" Amy pushed herself off the railing, walking off and underneath the console. "How many of those can there be? Well, three, I suppose." In silence River followed after her. The Doctor looked over at Rory with a frown, "Rory, is everybody cross with me for some reason?"

"I'll find out." Rory said, walking off and under the console.

Totter stood up, running over to the other side of the console and reaching under, pulling out a small pink bouquet, "Can you explain to me what this is?"

The Doctor smiled, walking round and fiddled with one of the flowers, "The bride carries it down the aisle."

"Very human." She giggled, throwing it onto the console.

The Doctor smiled, placing a kiss on her forehead, "Now!" He pushed past her, running over to the stairs and sticking his head down over the edge. "I'm being extremely clever up here, and there's no-one to stand around, looking impressed apart from Totter. What's the point in having you all?" Totter laughed, running over and pulling The Doctor back by his jacket.

"You know," Totter began as The Doctor span back round to face her. "I was thinking... There's an awful lot of room in this TARDIS."

"Yes..." The Doctor replied curiously.

"Don't you think there's room for one more?"

Totter smiled and The Doctor followed her gaze, peering at the blonde curly hair that was just about visible from under the console, "Yes." He nodded. "I suppose." He shut his eyes with a small, unnoticed sigh, wrapping his arms around Totter's waist as she watched their companions under the glass floor, unknown to what they were saying. Because, the thing was, he absolutely loved having River around, so did the Ponds and Totter, but... He knew River was a big part of his future, and she kept a lot of secrets. The thing that scared him the most about the traingled relationship between him, River and Totter was that if one of River's many secrets was that he _lost _Totter, and she couldn't help it prevent it no matter how much she wanted to, he'd feel _guilty_, because he didn't think he could bring himself to hate River for it. The woman he loved... and he _wouldn't_ be able to hate River Song for not warning him. He shook his head, he _wasn't _going to lose Totter, she was here, now.

The Doctor kissed her on the head quickly and turned back to the console as Amy, Rory and River came back up the stairs.

"Time isn't a straight line, it's all bumpy-wumpy." The Doctor began, pulling levers as he made his way round the console. "There's loads of boring stuff, like Sundays and Tuesdays and Thursday afternoons. But now and then there are Saturdays, big temporal tipping points when anything's possible."

"Mother can't resist them," Totter continued, walking over to the console. "She loves a party, so we give her 1969 and NASA, cos that's space in the '60s, and Canton Everett Delaware III, and this is where she's pointing." She pulled the scanner round as the date appeared on it.

"Washington DC, April 8th, 1969." Amy said peering over Totter's shoulder.

"So why haven't we landed?" Amy and Totter asked in unison.

"Because that's not where we're going." The Doctor replied.

"Where are we going?" Rory asked as Totter looked over at fiancée excitedly. As much as she wouldn't admit, she'd missed the Ponds since they'd gone home for a few months after their honeymoon. She loved The Doctor, of course, but she missed their baby Ponds. They'd been there when she was born... they'd shown compassion when she'd arrived and The Doctor didn't know how react. And some times, no matter how innocent and odd and alien she was... she _needed _a little more humanity than The Doctor did.

"Home! Well, you two are." He gestured to Amy and Rory, making Totter's face drop, disappointed. "Off you pop and make babies. Dr Song, back to prison. Totter and I, we're late for a biplane lesson in 1911, or it could be knitting. Knitting or biplanes, one or the other." He flopped down onto the jump seat, rubbing his forehead in frustration. "What? A mysterious summons? You think _I'm_ just going to go?" He glanced at Totter out of the corner of his eye, knowing full well that Totter would just go if they were summoned. It was just her curiosity... she may have seen blood shed and horror through The TARDIS' point of view, but she hadn't seen it herself like he had. She had no fear. "Who sent those messages?" He looked between River, Amy and Rory, who glanced around nervously. "I know you know, I can see it in your faces. Don't play games with me. Don't ever, ever think you're capable of that."

"You're going to have to trust us this time." River said simply, clearly not trying to appear upset that one of the four people, all of those in that room, in the universe that she trusted... well, didn't.

"Trust you? Sure." He stood up, walking over to River. "But first of all, Dr Song, just one thing... Who are you? You're someone from my future, getting that, but who? OK... Why are you in prison? Who did you kill? Hmm? Now, I love a bad girl, me, but trust you? Seriously?"

Totter stepped in front of River, taking the woman's hand from behind her, "_I_ trust her." She said sharply. "I trust _all of them_. If they can't tell us what's going on, we _have _to trust them, Doctor."

"Trust me." Amy cut in, quickly stopping the beginning of what looked like an argument.

"OK." The Doctor said, walking over and confronting her.

"You have to do this, and you can't ask why."

"Are you being threatened?" The Doctor asked, concerned, staring Amy in the face. "Is someone making you say that?"

"No."

"You're lying."

"I'm not lying."

"Doctor!" Totter called over warily.

"Swear to me." The Doctor said, his gaze never breaking with Amy's. "Swear to me on something that matters."

Amy waited for a moment, considering what to say, before, "Fish fingers and custard." She said, giving him a small smile.

The Doctor stared back at her, giving her a small nod, "My life in your hands, Amelia Pond." He breathed before turning away from her.

"Thank you." River said as The Doctor walked over to her, placing a kiss on her head and then Totter's in apology.

"So!" The Doctor said loudly, turning back to the console. "Canton Everett Delaware III! Who's he?" He asked, pulling round the scanner in between him and River.

"Ex-FBI, got kicked out." River muttered, reading the scanner.

"Why?"

"Six weeks after he left the Bureau, the President contacted him for a private meeting."

"Yeah, 1969," Totter began, walking around the console slowly and aimlessly. "Who's President?"

"Richard Milhous Nixon." River called over to her before turning back to The Doctor and the scanner. "Vietnam, Watergate… There's some good stuff too."

"Not enough." The Doctor muttered.

"Hippy!" River gasped.

"Archaeologist." He countered.

The Doctor turned to Amy and Rory, grinning, "OK, since I don't know what I'm getting into, I'm being discreet, putting the engines on silent." He pushed past Totter who sat down on the jump seat as he flipped a switch and a loud metallic screeching filled the room. Without reacting, River walked by, flipping another switch, making the screeching stop and sharing a smirk with Totter. The Doctor turned back round, looking at her, "Did you do something?"

"No, just...watching." She lied.

"Putting the outer shell on invisible. Haven't done this in a while, big drain on the power." He grinned, heading round to another part of the console.

"You can turn the TARDIS invisible?" Rory asked.

With a grin, The Doctor pulled on a lever, switching on blinding spotlights.

River leaned over the console, pulling a lever, "Very nearly." She muttered to Rory.

The Doctor turned back to her "Er, did you touch something?" He asked.

"Just admiring your skills, sweetie." She said sweetly.

"Good! You might learn something. OK." He pulled round the scanner and banged on it. "Now, I can't check the scanner, it doesn't work when we're cloaked. Um, Just give us a mo." He turned and ran to the door with everyone following, before turning back and looking at them all. "Whoa, who, whoa, whoa, you lot, wait a moment. We're in the middle of the most powerful city in the most powerful country on Earth. Let's take it slow." He smiled at them and stepped out of the door, shutting it behind him.

Totter rolled her eyes, turning back to the console to make sure everything was ready for when he done something stupid and needed to escape... _again_, when River stopped her with a smile.

"I'll deal with it." She laughed.

Totter sat down on the jump seat with a sigh, glance at the door, the Ponds looking over her shoulder at the scanner. She stared at River, always feeling a warm, gold sort of feeling around the woman. She watched with a smile at her Ponds and River, the perfect little team. Her and The Doctor's companions. Her heart twinged slightly, thinking about if she ever lost them. She was thrown from her thoughts suddenly as The TARDIS rocked as The Doctor bashed into it from the outside and River rolled her eyes.

"Every time!" River groaned jokingly, pulling the scanner round to her.

"He said the scanner wouldn't work." Rory pointed out.

"I know. Bless!" She laughed, pulling out a wire from the other end of the console, attaching it to the scanner and making it spark as Totter got up, walking round and standing next to River, in front of Rory. The scanner sparked into life and the four of them watched The Doctor, face against the carpet of the oval office.

"Not that! Ow!" He moaned as an agent pushed him down. "River, have you got my scanner working yet?"

"Oh, I hate him!"

"No, you don't." River and Totter shared a smirk, shaking their heads at him. "River, make her blue again!"

River reached over the console, flicking switches and levers, shutting off the cloaking device.

* * *

"Stay here." River muttered to Totter who was leaning against the console. Her ear was against the door, with Amy and Rory behind her, listening to The Doctor.

"You think you can just shoot me?" The Doctor asked from the outside.

River yanked the door open, stepping out quickly with her hands out, "They're Americans!" She cried before Amy and Rory followed out after them, the door shutting behind. Totter cautiously walked up to the door, placing her ear against the door.

* * *

"I'm going to need a SWAT team ready to mobilise," The Doctor began, getting up from the desk and walking over to the TARDIS. "Street level maps covering all of Florida, a pot of coffee, 12 jammy dodgers and a fez." He pulled open the door and Totter fell out with a yelp. He caught her in his arms and span her around, shutting the TARDIS door.

Canton looked over at them with a confused smile, "Get him his maps!"

* * *

Totter sat on the President's desk, legs crossed and wrapped in The Doctor's jacket as he looked at all the maps strewn around the office.

"Why Florida?" Canton asked.

"That's where NASA is." Totter said. The Doctor looked up with a smile, placing a kiss on her lips. She moved her head out of the way with a smirk as he tried to kiss her again. "She mentioned a space man. NASA's where the space men live."

The Doctor nodded, returning to the maps, "Also... there's another lead I'm following." The Doctor smiled, looking up at Totter when he frowned, following her gaze to behind them. He looked over to see Amy in front of Rory, holding her stomach uneasily.

"Amy, what's wrong?" Rory asked.

River looked up from one of her maps, "Amy?" She asked.

"You all right baby Pond?" Totter asked.

"Yeah, no," Amy nodded, smiling back at her. "I'm fine, I'm just...feeling a little sick." She turned and headed for the door where two agents stood guard. "Excuse me, is there a toilet, or something?"

"Sorry, ma'am, during this procedure, you must remain within the Oval Office." Peterson replied.

"Shut up and take her to the rest room." Canton called over.

Peterson nodded to the other agent.

"This way, ma'am." The second agent nodded.

"Thanks." Amy said, leaving the room.

"Your five minutes are up." Canton called over.

"Yeah, and where's his fez?" Totter asked with a cheeky grin.

* * *

The phone on Nixon's desk rang, making everyone look up."The kid?" Canton asked, nodding over at the phone.

"Should I answer it?" Nixon asked.

"Here!" The Doctor exclaimed, pointing on the map. "The only place in the United States that call could be coming from." Totter unfolded her legs, throwing them over the edge of the desk and jumping up, "See?" He asked Totter, glancing back at her over his shoulder with a grin as she walked over to him. "Obvious when you think about it." He giggled slightly at her as Amy and the agent returned to the room.

Canton peered over at the map as Totter smiled, proud, "You, sir, are a genius." He said.

"It's a hobby." The Doctor shrugged.

Canton turned back to Nixon, "Mr President, answer the phone."

Nixon cautiously picked up the phone, pressing a button which turned on the speaker. "Hello." He said. "This is President Nixon."

"It's here!" A child cried on the other end. "The Space Man's here. It's gonna get me. It's gonna eat me!"

Totter pulled off The Doctor's jacket, helping him into it as they backed into the TARDIS after Amy, Rory and River. "There's no time for a SWAT team, let's go! Mr President, tell her help's on the way." The Doctor called before ducking into the box.

"Canton, on no account follow me into this box and close the door behind you." Totter said with a grin, following in after him.

"What the hell are you doing?" Canton asked, running in after them.

* * *

Canton looked round The TARDIS in shock as The Doctor made his way round the console, pulling levers, River by the scanner, Amy, and Totter standing around and Rory standing next to him.

"Jefferson isn't a girl's name, or her name either." The Doctor explained, walking around the console. "Jefferson Adams Hamilton." He stopped next to River. "River?"

"Surnames of three of America's founding fathers." River smiled, pulling a lever next to the two of them.

"Lovely fellas, two of them fancied me." He smirked, placing a kiss to Totter's lips.

Canton stared, mouth open.

"Are you OK?" Rory asked. "Coping?"

"The President asked the child two questions." Totter said, linking arms with River. "Where and who are you? She was answering _where_."

"It's bigger on the inside." Canton stated.

"You get used to it." Rory nodded.

"Now where would you find three big historical names in a row like that?" The Doctor asked.

Amy grinned, "Where?"

"Here!" He cheered, pulling a last lever. "Come on!"

River unlinked her arm and grabbed Totter's hand and everyone ran towards the door.

The Doctor stopped abruptly in front of Canton, "It's er..." Canton began.

The Doctor glanced at Rory, "Are you taking care of this?" He asked before he, Totter and River continued out of the door.

"Why's it always my turn?" Rory groaned.

Amy stopped by Rory, "Cos you're the newest." She replied, kissing him on the cheek before stepping out of The TARDIS.

"But Totter's the newest!" He cried.

* * *

The Doctor sat in the old, abandoned warehouse in a small office, sitting at a desk, waving a small American flag.

"Where are we?" Amy asked.

"About five miles from Cape Kennedy Space Centre." The Doctor replied. "It's 1969, the year of the Moon. Interesting, don't you think?"

Amy turned on a torch and River pulled out a PDA, scanning the area.

"Why would a girl be here?" Amy muttered.

"I don't know." Totter whispered. "Lost, maybe."

River picked up the phone sitting on the desk, holding it to her ear before putting it down again.

"The President asked where she was and she did what any lost little girl would do." The Doctor said, standing up. "She looked out the window." He turned to the window behind him, peering through the blinds.

Totter trotted over to The Doctor, peering over his shoulder and out the window.

"Streets." Amy nodded. "Of course, street names!"

"The only place in Florida, probably all of America, with those three street names on the same junction," The Doctor nodded before turning back round, looking at Totter smiling at him. "And, Totts, you've got that face on again."

"What face?" Totter asked innocently.

"The "he's hot when he's clever" face."

Totter frowned, "This is my normal face." She said, confused.

"It is."

Totter smiled, understanding now, "Oh, shut up." She giggled.

"Not a chance." He smirked, picking up the phone receiver as Canton and Rory stepped out of The TARDIS.

"We've moved." Canton said, stunned, looking around. "How, how can we have moved?"

"You haven't even got to space travel yet?" The Doctor sighed.

"I was going to cover it with time travel." Rory replied dryly, shutting The TARDIS door.

"Time travel?" Canton asked.

"Brave heart, Canton." The Doctor smiled. "Come on!" He grabbed River's hand, who grabbed Totter's pulling them off into the warehouse.

* * *

"It's a warehouse of some kind." River said as they made their way cautiously through the warehouse. "Disused."

"You realise this is almost certainly a trap, of course." The Doctor said.

"I noticed the phone, yes."

"What about it?" Amy asked.

"It was cut off. So how did the child phone from here?"

"OK. But why would anyone want to trap us?"

"Don't know." The Doctor shrugged. "Let's see if anyone tries to kill us, and work backwards."

Totter glanced out in the distance, frowning, feeling like something was _watching _them in the distance.

River squeezed Totter's hand, "You alright?" She whispered. Totter smiled back at her reassuringly. "Now why would a little girl be here?"

"I don't know, let's find her and ask her." The Doctor grinned enthusiastically.

The four of them came into a clearing, finding a tilted operating table with some sort of organic components attached.

River approached in confidently, scanning it with the PDA, "It's non-terrestrial, definitely alien, probably not even from this time zone."

"Which is odd," The Doctor said, approaching some crates near it. "Because... look at this!"

River looked back at him, amused, "It's Earth tech, contemporary."

"Very contemporary." Totter grinned, watching it from afar. "Cutting edge."

"This is from the space programme!" The Doctor cheered.

"Stolen?" Amy asked. "What, by aliens?"

"Apparently." The Doctor nodded, diving into the crate head first, putting on a helmet.

"Why? If you can make it to Earth, why steal technology that can barely make it to the moon?"

"Maybe cos it's cooler." The Doctor's muffled reply came. Totter grinned, moving over to him and lifted up the visor. "Look how cool this stuff is!"

Amy laughed, "Cool aliens?"

"Well, what would you call me?"

"An alien."

"Oi!"

Totter quickly kissed The Doctor, "I think you're cool, sweetie." The Doctor smiled, kissing her slowly.

Amy and River glanced over, smiling at the two of them when Rory and Canton joined them, Totter yanking the helmet from The Doctor's head.

"I, er, I think he's OK now." Rory said as Canton looked around the room curiously.

"Ah, back with us, Canton?" The Doctor asked.

"Like your wheels." Canton muttered, gesturing behind him with his torch.

"That's my boy! So come on - little girl, let's find her."

River examined the table carefully, lifting a cable, dripping in slime as Amy bended beside her, glancing back at The Doctor and Totter, too busy looking in the crates to hear them.

"River..." Amy began quietly.

"I know what you're thinking." River muttered.

"No, you don't."

"You're thinking if we can find the Space Man in 1969, and neutralise it, then it won't be around in 2011 to kill the Doctor."

"OK, lucky guess."

"That's only because I was thinking it too."

"So let's do it."

"It doesn't work like that. We came here because of what we saw in the future. If we try and prevent the future from happening, we create a paradox."

"Time can be rewritten."

"Not all of it."

"Says who?"

"Who do you think?"

River looked up, glancing in front of her. She aimed the torch at the floor, looking over at a slightly opened manhole cover. "What's this?" She muttered.

"We can still save him."

"Doctor, Totter! Look at this." River called, pushing the cover aside.

The Doctor and Totter made their way over, "So where does that go?" Totter asked enthusiastically.

River held her PDA over the cover, scanning it, "There's a network of tunnels running under here."

"Life signs?" The Doctor asked.

"No, nothing that's showing up."

"Those are the worst kind." He muttered, rolling his eyes as River got down to climb in. "Be careful."

River climbed into the manhole, turning back to look at them, "Careful? Tried that once, ever so dull."

"Shout if you get in trouble."

"Don't worry, I'm quite the screamer. Now there's a spoiler for you!" She laughed, climbing down. The Doctor rolled his eyes, completely used to River winding him up now.

Canton appeared behind them, "So what's going on here?"

"Nothing... She's just a friend."

Rory leaned over, "I think he's talking about the possible alien incursion." Totter giggled and The Doctor pouted back at her.

"OK." The Doctor nodded, clapping Rory and Canton on the shoulder.

* * *

The Doctor rifted through the crates as Totter perched herself on the edge of one of them, aimlessly fiddling with a piece of stuffing.

The Doctor looked up, sensing her quietness, "You alright?" He asked.

"Something's up." Totter breathed in sharply as The Doctor gently took the piece of stuffing from her hand, squeezing it. "Our Baby Ponds and River... It's like their... _grieving_ or something. I'm worried about them."

"Totts," He sighed, placing a kiss on her forehead. "They'll be ok. They'll always be ok."

River climbed up the manhole in a hurry, panting, before immediately calming, "All clear." She called over, catching the attention of everyone. "Just tunnels, nothing down there I can see. Er, give me five minutes, I want to take another look round."

"Stupidly dangerous." The Doctor said, shaking his head at her.

"Yep, I like it too." She turned to Amy, "Amy, look after them." She turned and climbed back down.

Totter looked over at Rory, "Rory, would you mind going with her?" She asked.

"Yeah, a bit." Rory replied.

"Then I appreciate it all the more." The Doctor nodded, patting him on the back.

Rory sighed, following after her, "Hang on, River, I'm coming too." He called unenthusiastically, glancing back at Totter.

"_Thank you!_" Totter mouthed back to him.

* * *

Canton and Amy examined some of the equipment when Amy looked up at him curiously.

"So, you were kicked out of the FBI because you had attitude problems." Amy began.

"No." Canton replied. "I just wanted to get married."

"Is that a crime?!

"Yes." He nodded over at The Doctor and Totter. "_Doctor_ who, exactly?"

Amy looked over at them as The Doctor stuck his head into a crate, Totter giggling at him. Amy turned back at smirked at him, "That's classified."

"Classified by who?"

Amy blinked, thinking about it. "God knows."

"But you work for them?"

"They're my friends. If "friend" is the right word. I haven't seen them in a while..." She trailed off slowly. "I had something I wanted to tell them, but stuff always gets in the way."

"Stuff does that."

"**Help me!**" A young girl's voice cried through the warehouse. All four of them looked up, alerted, and Canton pulled out his gun. "**Help! Help me!**"

"It's her!" Canton gasped, running off. Amy began to run after him before stopping abruptly, doubling over, gasping in pain.

"Pond?" Totter cried as she and The Doctor ran over to her.

"Amy? What's wrong?" The Doctor asked as Totter put an arm around her.

"I need to tell you something!" Amy gasped.

"Doctor, Totter!" Canton called.

"It's important. It's really, really important."

"Doctor, Totter! Quickly!"

"What, now?" The Doctor asked, grabbing Amy's hand and pulling her and Totter off.

* * *

The three of them ran into another section of the warehouse to find Canton unconscious on the floor.

"Canton!" Totter cried as they ran over.

"Canton, are you OK?" The Doctor asked, kneeling down, feeling his pulse.

"Is he all right?" Amy asked, clutching her stomach in pain. She _had _to tell them, how couldn't she not? Why didn't she tell them as soon as she saw them? Oh yes, of course, The Doctor dying, of course.

"Just unconscious." The Doctor muttered, getting back up. "Got a proper whack though."

"Doctor Totter, I need to tell you something." Amy gasped. "I have to tell you it now!"

"Not a great moment, Amy."

"No, it's important, it has to be now!"

"**Help! Help me! Help me!**" The girl's voice cried in the distance.

"Doctor, Totter..." Amy gulped, squeezing Totter's hand in pain. "I'm pregnant." Thudding footsteps echoed and The Doctor, Totter and Amy looked over as an astronaut, identical to the one at the lake, strode towards them slowly. "That's it." Amy whispered. "The astronaut!"

The astronaut raised its hand and Amy scrambled to the floor, grabbing Canton's gun. As her back turned, the astronaut lifted its visor and Totter watched, scared, to reveal a little girl inside.

"**Help me!**" She cried.

"Get down!" Amy cried, standing up.

"What are you doing!" The Doctor shouted.

Amy span around, "Saving your life!"

"No!" Totter screamed.

Amy fired, shooting at the astronaut, before noticing the little girl inside and screamed.


End file.
